Talk:Hero Mode
Silhouettes Who named these sweet, stylish silhouettes, because you could have chosen a more classy name.Spriteless 03:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Come up with a more classy name and then move these sweet stylish silhouettes there. Kbmr 14:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's an excellent name, for what it's worth. Majutsukai 22:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Captions Wikis are generally fact based, and based on "Dave: Ascend S" it is certainly true that 'Dave fucking owns at this game.' I think the old, or at the very least varied, captions got the general feeling and idea as well as epicness of Hero Mode better across. "Name in Hero Mode" makes the article rahter bland. SucculentScientist 15:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Captions were my fault. The page was cluttered, and so I used the gallery feature to tidy it up, but deleted the old pictures before remembering to use the old captions. Feel free to make it more awesome :P Alienatedduck 16:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Name I got a PM from AH approving this name as canon. He says we can make those calls, so if we want to name it something else we can. MrChemyCal also include this > http://www.mspaintadventures.com/storyfiles/hs2/01702.gif :Should we include Snowman too? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/storyfiles/hs2/01345_1.gif :some one include this, its very villain-like http://www.mspaintadventures.com/storyfiles/hs2/01960_2.gif Too Many Images Anyone else think the page doesn't need every single example of this ever? Alienatedduck 14:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, let's keep it down to one per character, maybe two if we're dealing with dream characters.Maybe save it for them doing something actually heroic. Drunken Lemur 15:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I've cut down the gallery, and seperated Villain Mode into a seperate article to make things a little simpler...It could do with cutting down some more... but the ones I've deleted didn't add anything new where as those that are left could have cases argued... Alienatedduck 21:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Apologies for that guys, I took the liberty of adding more images, got carried away and added way too many. In hindsight I guess it was a rather silly idea. Didn't mean to cause a fuss. On another note however, seeing as how it's the Guardians and the Kids being featured, would it be a good idea of organising them into groups, or would it be best to leave it? (Seeing as Hero Mode Andrew wouldn't really fit in either of those groups.) PyroBotanist 22:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Villain Mode Villain Mode talk page discussion (merged talk pages) Do we really need this? It's the same thing as Hero Mode. ~Janaro * I agree, this page is somewhat redundant, seeing as Villain Mode is already mentioned on the Hero Mode page, if I'm not mistaken. 22:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It's exactly the same as Hero Mode, except that somebody decided that we couldn't use "Hero Mode" for villains. For some reason. Vote to delete. Majutsukai 21:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I created the page to deal with the fact that Hero Mode was becoming over the top and cluttered. Someone else came up with the name in the article already, and its not *exactly* the same thing as Hero Mode, as Hero Mode is called Hero Mode because it defind Heroic moments. Like I said on Hero Mode Talk Page, I don't care, but whatever you do, try to keep it tidy on Hero Mode, it was getting ridicilous. Alienatedduck 11:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I added the first Hero mode (it happened to be of John) because he was about to save the village and he was drawn for the first time realistically. I named it Hero Mode because to me the name seemed to fit perfectly. Then when Rose and Dave were drawn in the same style (doing Heroic things) I went here to add the pictures but someone had already beat me to the punch (which i thought was awesome). I think keeping the Hero and Villain page is going to get complicated as AH will continue to draw characters in this realistic fashion, and it would be better to just put the best Hero Mode picture under each character's profile. Changing it to Realism Mode is fine as well, but I think Hero Mode has a nicer sound to it. ~'Loverdesang' Hero Mode talk page discussion Hey hey HEY! Hold up here! "Villain Mode" should not be a separate article, because it is not a separate thing. It's the same damn art style. Majutsukai 21:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it has it's own name, and a slightly different style and colour choices. Hero mode is about looking heroic, villain mode is about looking villainous. I don't care where it goes, but it isn't really that big of a deal. Alienatedduck 11:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that the gallery is in desperate need of some organisation, ie separate galleries for; Homestuck kids, Guardians, Trolls, Custodians, Exiles and Andrew Hussies. Moss. 18:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And make it even bigger than it already is? I think no. Majutsukai 21:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No, same number of images, just with some structure, rather than a big ol' image heap. Moss. 09:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think seperating them out would help at all. All those galleries of different sizes would make the page look messier. And if you're the user coming here cause of my undoing, just wanted to point out this convo. It's basically considered one per character :P And three images from the same mom scene definitely isn't right! Alienatedduck 07:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I think this page needs to be split into Hero Mode and Proportion Mode. Just showing a character with the correct proportions rather than drawing them as a sprite is different to drawing them in Hero Mode. A real example of Hero Mode is John here.WyvernFyre 11:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :What's the difference? Octachoron 14:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I hesitate to use this as an example, because it's not really a page, but this is Proportion mode. Hero mode. Proportion mode. Et cetera.WyvernFyre 11:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You realize of course that adding proportion mode you will be causing there to be twice the photos on the page. Which is insane. AH calls all of these Hero Mode, he wrote in formspring that he refers to them as that as he draws them. Honestly, I can imagine now all the arguments about whether a photo is proportion or hero mode, and I would really like to prevent that. I agree there is a difference, but I don't think it matters. Every character has their ONE hero mode picture, if anyone thinks another picture is better, please replace it. Thanks --Loverdesang 16:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Realism Mode Seeing how we have these, could we make a mode where They go over the top in-detail with the hero/villans (I.E. Jack flipping out had a few) where it isn't villan nor hero mode? Gamzee How can we not have this fine creation? Sure it wasn't in the comic, but this is the closest to hero mode Gamzee we are ever going to get. --Golden Monkey 12:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone should note, it was drawn by Andrew.DukeLions 20:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :"this is the closest to hero mode Gamzee we are ever going to get." :Hilarious in hindsight? - The Light6 (talk) 09:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hussnasty modes? Here? I've noticed that those pictures of Dave, Jade and Rose, as well as Jade falling, are indeed not Hero Modes. They are indeed Hussnasty modes. I would move them, but I'm a Wikia noob and do not know how.-Gatotak 03:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) * They weren't even drawn by Hussie, though. Cephalgia 03:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) * Well, the Jade falling picture is still there. -Gatotak 04:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) What about default mode? So we've got an article for Hero Mode and an article for Hussnasty Mode, should we have an article for the default art style? It's been referred to a as being as being rendered in a more symbolic manner, but the fandom usually just calls it "sprite mode". -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 08:22, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know if it's maybe not notable enough because it's the default, but I guess why not. Not sure if we'd have enough to say about it though. But it might be a good place to mention that the height in that mode is not indicative of the actual characters height etc? 11:55, February 22, 2014 (UTC)